


T H R I L L {} AOT Various ✕ Reader

by levisbelovedwife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, aot - Freeform, aot various x reader - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbelovedwife/pseuds/levisbelovedwife
Summary: It’s the Underground there’s eccentrics everywhere, but there’s a trio everyone knows. It’s been said they do kill and steal whenever and that they do it for the ᴛʜʀɪʟʟ. They get citizenship and make it to the surface, what will they do now?I don’t own any of the character nor aot they belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: aot various x reader, snk x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Her Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> I just came up with this BS

𝚢/𝚗 𝚕/𝚗

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” I yelled. I’ve been chanting those words for hours hoping that it would save my life. 

**Let’s save that for later..**

The name’s (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N). I’m currently 10 years of age. I have (h/c) hair, dull (e/c), and I’m (s/c)-skinned. I’ve lived in the Underground my whole life. I was living on the streets with my mother, (M/N) (L/N). She’d come to the alley we lived in after her shift at the brothel, sometimes she wouldn’t come home and that’s when I’d know she’s working more shifts.   
  


It was a normal day, my mother left for her job a day ago. She warned me that she’d be back today by the time merchants come by. I was waiting for her not making a sound in the alley. It was only going to be about an hour and a half till she came back. But little did I know I’d never have the comfort nor warmth of my mother again.

I was taken to a home and stayed there, there were other children there too. The children were mostly at the same range of age, 9-13 years old. If I had to explain it, it was kind of like an orphanage. The home owner collected children they found in the streets except they used the children for experiments and to test drugs. If you get the privilege and gain their trust you’d be able to go outside and be used as bait so they can steal food from the merchants. 

Everyone in the orphanage was a family excluding the “scientists.” I had two friends and the three of us were glued to the hip. Everyone’s personality was introverted and distant but when we were alone we were more extroverted than ever. 

My two best friends was one boy and one girl. They were distant cousins who found each other when one was roaming the streets. The boy is named Zuro, he was a black-haired his height of 5’2, he was also 10 years old, and always had determined-filled brown-eyes. The girl name is Hibiki. She was a brunette, 5’0, 9 years old, and even if we were stuck inna dump she had bright yellow-eyes that were filled with hope. 

I was the second oldest in the home. Where did that the 12-13 year old kids go? They’re dead. When they max the age they kill them because they were entitled “useless.” The oldest was another boy whose name was Aizen, 12 years old, ginger, paled skin, crestfallen blue-eyes, and scared for his life. We were close till he began getting close to his 12th birthday, it was then he began to avoid conversation in general. 

I understood his intentions and let him be but of course I’d comfort him somehow as he was still my friend. Aizen and I would take care of the younger children, toddlers, and basically babies. I’m well-liked in the home as I’m woken up by everyone early in the morning and thanked for anything I did. I was happy but I still longed for my moms pearly smile and big hugs.

I had a lot of features from my mother. I had her (h/c) hair with bangs she’d always trim beautifully. I inherited her eye shape, nose, and (e/c) eyes. Passers would always whisper or tell us directly that I was a spitting image of her. ~~_Which I was proud of 😼_~~ I also had the amazing luck of having her beautiful smile. 

My mother would make my clothes by hand, whether it be from old clothes to clothes she found on the floor. Mother would make dresses that’d fit comfortably on me, skirts that reached my ankles, or pants that would be loose but make me look as if I never came from Underground. I always adored my mother’s choices. Her fashion choices, work choices, or just strategies to steal food or medicine.   
  


My mom always wore a (f/c) skirt that reached her ankles, a white blouse, and gave me her flats so she would wear socks as shoes. Before I got separated from mother she gifted something I’ll never lose,

**_Flashback_ **

I was sitting in the cold alley tightening my (f/c) scarf around my neck and covering myself with my moms beige cardigan. I heard familiar footsteps and immediately brightened up. 

“Sweetie..” I heard my mother’s soft voice whisper. After she whispered I heard rustling of a cardboard bag. “Here mamas,” I mumbled lowly exiting the corner of the alley and approached her. My mom always taught me to stand up straight as she always did so and looked intimidating every time. 

“Look! I got your favorite..” she says while smiling proudly. I looked in the bag and saw 4 (f/b) breads! I hugged my mother tightly when she crouched down to meet my eyes. She ran her hand through my (h/l) hair. When we peeled away from each other she said while lovingly caressing my soft cheek,

“That’s not the only thing I brought..,” After my mother said that she opened her closed hand and revealed a pure silver anklet that had a diamond shaped silver in the middle. She lifted up the pants she made and put the cold silver anklet on my ankle. “It’s so pretty, mama! Thank you so much,” I say after she tied it securely around my ankle.

We hugged once again, “I love you so much, princess,” my mother said. “I love you more, best-mama!”

_**End of Flashback** _


	2. Her Torturers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say “sorry” for everything I do yet it isn’t eneough.
> 
> italic bold = flashback (in this chapter)

𝙿𝙻𝙴𝙰𝚂𝙴 𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙿!

**WARNING ⚠️: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE**

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

No matter how loud I was, no matter how much I bled, no matter how much I sobbed, and definitely no matter how bruised I was I wasn’t going to escape this room without them opening it for me.

I’m currently standing but my hands and feet and tied to the floor and my back is exposed. I was yelling my apologies as they were outside the door.

What I did? Nothing, I just apologized as I assumed it will make them feel superior. I heard the familiar door click and the creaking of it opening. I froze..my blood went cold and I stopped screaming, crying, and shaking. The only movement I was able to make was to widen my eyes till I couldn't anymore. They had a whip..I wasn't scared-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I was aghast

I've been lashed many times before every time they'd have a metal tip and I'd always get hypovolemic shock from the amount of blood I lose. Luckily, not really, they didn't have a metal tip so it can save me a bit of pain. The whip they currently held was a rope and had a knot at the end. Any thing they held whether be a piece of paper or a paperclip I would be afraid of, they know how, where, and what pace to use it to make me want to die.

Once I snapped out of my trance of staring at the door the shadow was no longer there I looked in front of me and saw them sitting in a chair, just staring right at me. The shadow on the seat began approaching me and the figure was now illuminated by the sole light bulb. The figure was 5'6 at most, their structure represented a feminine one, and they had an all black outfit with a bandana covering half of their face. 

The only thing I was able to see was their psychopathic, bloodlust-filled, and vile green eyes. Their black outfit made them look more paler than they actually were. It made them look worse, scarier, in fact. I couldn't stop my wobbling, my eyes were watering, I've seen this person before. They almost decapitated me, they only came once a year or two and only came to hurt **me**.

They held the whip in front of my face and left it dangling, moving side to side, back and forth. They moved behind me and began whispering, "You've grown... have you gotten a higher pain tolerance?" Before I could even comprehend what they had said I heard the sound of a _'whip!'_ and felt the pain of my skin tearing. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, all I could do was stare at the ground looking at my quivering legs while they lashed my back more and more and more.

These torture rooms with this specific person could last for days, they're a maniac, they can stay up all day and night if it meant they got **what they wanted**. I knew that because I would hold in my screams the first few times I saw them and I would be stuck in this room 'till I let it all out with a blood-curling scream that they laughed at after.

I knew the Underground was filled with thugs but I never been on the side where it was filled with deranged people.

They kept lashing me and didn’t plan to stop anytime soon. I felt the blood coming from the scars they opened drip onto my legs and feet. I fell on my knees not too long ago as my trembling legs fell unreliable. 

I couldn’t hold in the tears as they began falling as I said just above a whisper, “sᴛᴏᴘ ɪᴛ ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ! ɪ-ɪ’ᴍ ʙᴇɢɢɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ!” I stayed looking at the floor watching my tears make a puddle below me. 

“Huh? What was that? I can’t hear your tremulous voice over these deafening whips!” They shouted while laughing. I stared at the reflection of my widened eyes in the puddle of tears,

_**I had a splinter on my hand and mama was taking it off but before she did anything she said, “hold my hand tight if it hurts.” I interlaced my hands with hers happily.** _

_mama..it hurts..., i want to hold your hand..._ I thought to myself while hysterically crying. “Do you want your friends to switch places with you?” the person asked randomly. My eyes somehow managed to widen more than it had before.

“How do you know them?” I said in a clear voice wincing quietly after. “As long as you do whatever I want, they won’t get hurt. Deal?” 

“ ** _Always remember, my love. Family comes first and you should always do whatever you can to protect them. That’s why when you have a child you should always keep them out of harms way.” My mother says to me while wrapping a gauze around my injured hand._**

”Deal.”


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could you?

𝚒’𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞!

**WARNING ⚠️: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND DEATH**

I’ve been stuck in this room for 3 days of constant whipping. The cruel torturer said today would be the last day, which they never announce. My arms are dirtied and covered in bruises from getting hit a couple times by the end of the knot.

The person had left the room a while ago leaving me here to look at myself. _Why do I look so... vulnerable?_ I thought to myself. I turn my leg around and see it coated with dried blood. I gently place a hand on my back and swipe.   
  


I stare at my hand that holds dried and fresh blood. _For Zuzu and Biki.._ I think to myself. I wipe my hand on my ripped shorts and wait for the person to come back.

I hear the familiar creaking of a door and move my gaze from the floor to the person. They took off their bandana and now I can recognize them as a _she._ She has plump red lips that she smiled to me with. Her smile is nothing like my moms that’s genuine love and care. This one is fake, rather menacing, it’s filled with nothing but hate. 

She has a bucket in hand that is filled with water,- _No..no..NO! She can’t be-_

Before I can finish my thought there was heavy water slowly being poured on my forehead as I choked on, gurgled, and spit water. I was breathing heavily which didn’t work in my favor. 

“Smart girl.. figured it out within 5 seconds. Had to do it quickly!” The woman laughed. “N-N...” I couldnt finish a simple 2-lettered word. I fought the urge of submitting to her expectations.

“C’mon! Scream for me! It’s music to my ears...,” she whispered menacingly. I shook my head while feelings water go through my nose and into my mouth simultaneously. Everything was hurting, I couldn’t breathe, my nose burned, my eyes hurt, my ears were clogged, and I couldn’t stop any of it. 

I was on the edge of fainting till she moved the bucket and wiped my face. I spit out all the water I had in my mouth and fell to my knees. 

“Strong... I’ll break you. Just watch.” She whispered while walking out. 

_The Next Day_

_**Afternoon** _

“I can’t wait to get out of here, sissy!” whisper-shouted a 6 year old against my chest by the name of Haru. I hugged her tightly and whispered back, “Me too.” 

“Hey hey!” I heard a familiar voice yell. Haru and I looked up at the same time to see Hibiki and Zuro. Hibiki was waving her bruised arm across the room as Zuro waved with his bandaged hand.

Haru had ran towards her own friend on the other side that offered to play Tic Tac Toe as I speed-walked to Zuro and Hibiki and hugged them tightly. “How’d it go?” asked Zuro in his huskily voice. “Same as always,” I say tightening my hold on his waist as he reciprocates.

We let go of each other and begin cooking for the others for dinner, “Mashed potatoes sound alright?!” I yelled in the room getting ‘YES!’ and approval hums in response.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We all finished eating by sunset as everyone was gradually falling asleep, but Zuro and I couldn’t sleep. Hibiki got called in by one of the experimenters in the middle of dinner and we were currently worried sick.

I heard a deafening scream coming from below, “Hibiki?? Wait..that’s the-“ _TORTURE ROOM_ Zuro and I look at each other in panic as we get out of my bed simultaneously and bolt towards the door to the basement.

Why were we running? There’s only 3 torturers who come by and their nicknames are Red Lips, Blue Hair, and Green nails. They all come over at a certain day and time. Green Nails comes during the early days of the year. Blue Hair visits during the last days of winter. Red Lips comes during the middle of the year every 1-2 years. 

She’s still here.   
She broke the deal.

I’ll kill her.

I break down the door to see the same woman stabbing my only family, Hibiki. I watched as she mouthed her last words, ‘I love you (N/N) and Zuzu.’

I saw her eyes slowly become lifeless and her bright eyes lose it’s color. Her body falls into a puddle of her own scarlet blood. 

I meet eyes with the murderer to see her smirking and snickering in amusement. Zuro came in and bolted towards the woman holding the knife in her hand.

“ʏᴏᴜ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ!!” he yells. Zuro dodges every one of her strikes easily the woman throws the knife for it to land by my feet and chokes Zuro while pinning him to the wall. 

“ғ-ғ-ғɪɢʜᴛ! ʏ/ɴ! ᴀᴠᴇ-ɴ-ɴɢᴇ ʙɪ-ʙɪ-ᴋɪ!“ he says between choking. I grab the knife holding it with my two hands while shaking. _I’ve never murdered someone... how..._

”I’d like to see her try!” yelled Red Lips in enjoyment. I look at Zuro then back of the head of Red Lips then at...

My now dead best friend

I feel myself awakening... the anger and the addicting adrenaline flow through my veins as I close my eyes and open them again showing a now loathe-filled dull (e/c) eyes. 

I run at the fastest pace possible and stab Red Lips on her back with the same knife she used on someone who I considered a little sister. Red Lips chuckles and then plummets to the ground dead. I catch Zuro as he falls and hug him.

We hide our heads in the nooks of our necks and cry. I hated feeling the dampness on my shoulder when someone would cry. Especially Zuro or Hibiki. We hear footsteps coming and hide quickly behind the door.   
  


We watch as a experimenter enters and walks to the middle of the room where Hibiki lies. He grabs a cigarette and walks towards a curtain and sets it on fire. Zuro and I quietly walk out watching Red Lips, Hibiki, and the experimenter getting set on fire. We run upstairs and wake everyone up.

“GET UP THERE’S A FIRE!” Zuro and I yell. Everyone gets up and grabs their prized possessions and run towards the locked window. I suddenly gain a new found strength and break it open, _Where has that been?_

I grab my anklet, my mother’s white gloves she always wore, and Hibiki’s favorite bracelet from her nightstand. Zuro and I were the last ones to jump out the window before the fire got to us. I held onto hands of children and sprinted.

About 15 out of 30 of us made it before the building blew up and setting anyone near on fire. I covered the eyes of the kids as Zuro and I watched as every one of them rolled onto the floor trying to get it off and slowly burn. 

I shed a tear while whispering, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you..”


	4. Meet The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚂𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚛𝚜

𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚟𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗!

“Another successful thief mission!” I shouted happily in an alley. “Lower your voice, (N/N)” he responds in a whisper. We hear incoming footsteps as we hide behind a garbage disposal and watch as person with the 3 people wearing a familiar science coat with the logo passes by.

“Do..do you think they’re looking for us again, Zuzu?” I ask whispering in his ear. “It’s been 4 years I heard they moved to the surface..” he responds. I wiggle my eyebrows as he smirks and nods.

We climb to the roofs of the house we were against and crawl over to the next one. We follow and watch the scientists on the roofs. I jump off a higher roof and do a flip while going down. I land in a crouch while still sprinting as the scientists look like they’re in a rush. I watch Zuro on the opposite side of the narrow street of me jumping from uneven rooftops.

The scientists stop by a alleyway as I hear sniffling coming from the same alley. “There he is..” I hear a scientist whisper. Zuro and I look at each other with the same idea as he sprints across the place and meets me on the same roof in about 5 minutes.

The scientists walk in the alley as Zuro and I are looking down at them from the roof we’re on. “Come here boy..” I hear them whisper “kindly” to the boy who looks about our age.

I watch as they pull out the oh-so-familiar needle out of their pocket, 

_**“Who are you? You’re not my mommy!” I yell as they take out a needle from their pocket. I tighten my cardigan and wrap my scarf around my wrist ready to try to defend myself. “Night night,” before I can even hit then I got injected with something that made me pass out immediately after.**_

I reminisce the memory of when I had been approached like that not too long ago and the feelings and worries that overwhelmed that time. Zuro and I jump down and get between the boy and the scientists.

I heard a gasp from the boy and I spin my dagger and hold it backwards. “Night night,” Right after I say that Zuro and I brutally stab each of them. I raise my arms in front of me and whine, “Awh! I have to clean my mom’s gloves again.”

I walk towards the brunette who has bright blue eyes whose hiding in the corner. “Hi.. we won’t hurt you! Wanna be friends?” I ask offering my hand to help him up. I watch as his grin grows on his pale-face and says excitedly, “Yes!”

Zuro then announces, “I found cash that can keep all three of us on the surface for years!” I turn my head to him and back to the boy and ask, “Wanna come?! Wait..what’s your name?”

“I’m Saito,” he says. “Saito...I’m (Y/N)!” I respond happily still holding onto his hand as Zuro says, “Name’s Zuro”

“Let’s go find some necessities before we go to the surface,” I state interlacing my hand with Saito’s and Zuro and run to random houses.

_**Later** _

“Got all of your bags? All dressed?” I ask. “Yep! I have my medicine, books, outfits, underwe-“ Saito gets interrupted by my giggling. “kk! Let’s get going!”

We walk with straight posture to the entrance of the Underground with money in each of our hands that are stuffed in our pockets. Zuro stands at the height of 5’5, Saito 5’4, and I stand at 5'2. 

All three of us wore coats over our formal outfits that we'll show once we make it up to the surface so we don't look like we came from Underground. We already got enough dirty looks from just walking. We walked across the whole Underground and to say it was nostalgic was an understatement. I walk past a pub that Zuro and I committed our first robbery and... murder. ~~well Zuro's first murder~~

**Flashback**

"Zuro are you sure?" I ask to him against his chest I was hugging. "Yes, I'm positive hun. Now get off," he says while ruffling my head. "kk! let's go!" I shout lowly. 

I slam the door open and hear Zuro load his gun. I spin my two daggers in hand, "Money money money!" I yell while I eye the register across the building and run towards it. Security run my way while I jump kick one security guard that stood at 5'9 in the temple. I ran and jumped on the table to the register, I watch as a security guard stands in front of a table. I sprint faster and knee him in the nose and hear the satisfying crack. I lick my upper lip.

I turn to Zuro and watching heading towards the manager's office. I run faster and punch someone else in the throat and watch them plummet. I leap from the last table to the counter kicking the person who froze behind it in the face. I bust open the register and put the money in the bag, after securing it Zuro snaps his fingers signaling to leave. 

"Coming!" I shout while giggling uncontrollably. 

After we got far from the pub I watch as Zuro shakes, "What's wrong?" I ask. "I killed him.." he whispers as I carress his cheeks and reassure him, "We needed to survive. It's killed or be killed, it's okay." He nods and loosens his muscles as I switch the black gloves that reached my elbow with my (f/c) I made.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" I say.

_**End** _

_Oh how delirious I look to other people..._

We finally made it to the entrance/exit of the Underground and walk up to the officers. "Hey! What're you doing? Get down there!" One yells. "Shut the fuck up, we have money," I say hostilely. I see him nod embarrassingly, _tch that was annoying._ We walk till we're 2 inches away from him and remove our hands from our pockets simultaneously. "Where'd- You may go. You have 5 years," He says, shock and confusion evident in his voice.

We go outside and meet the rays of the sun and breeze from the wind. My (h/l) (h/c) hair flows in the wind and my dull eyes look brighter in the sun. Zuro's black hair hangs gracefully in the wind and so does Saito's beautiful brown hair. Saito's eyes tear up as he whispers, "This has been my dream..." I interlace my hand with Zuro's and Saito's and kiss both of their cheeks in a friendly manner. "Let's go!" 

We walk side by side each other through Wall Rose. We hid in the shadows 'till we got to a bar and went into the bathrooms. We secretly walked into one bathroom as we took off our coats and I handed them the clothes I made. My mother's sewing lessons came in handy a lot of times. I folded our beige coats and placed one of them in each of our bags. 

I wore my mother's white gloves she gifted me that stretched to my elbows with a black skirt that reached just above my silver anklet. I wore a white button-up blouse that had black buttons, I then wore a black short cape that was tied with a black ribbon, I finished my look with a small white hat with a white bow on it and let my (h/l) hair down. (the short cape and hat is at the end of the page incase you couldn't imagine the outfit)

Zuro wore a white long-sleeved button up with a black pants that was tightened with a white leather belt. He slicked back his hair messily finishing his look nicely. Saito wore gray pants with a tucked in white short-sleeve button up shirt. He finished his look with a black sweater and wore the white scarf I gave him. He brushed his brown hair and let his bangs fall in the middle.

"Handsome...," I drool looking at the two as they look at me in admiration. "Look at yourself, (N/N)!" Saito says shaking me violently as I giggle. "We have no time! We have to figure out what we're going to do during our time here," I say.

"Why?" Zuro asks.

"I don't want to live a boring life while we're on the surface y'know. I'm from the Underground. And plus..." my voice fades.

"What..?" Saito asks worry evident in his face expression and voice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I want to feel the adrenaline in my veins again!" I shout stressed while they all snicker and smirk. Both boys let out a hum in approval as I feel giddy. 

**THE CAPE THE HAT**

****Hope you like what I pick lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LMK IF YOU WANTED WANTED YOUR OWN HEIGHT SO I CAN CHANGE IT TO CUSTOMIZABLE BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE TOO MUCH OF A IMPACT ON THE STORY BUT I DONT MIND!


	5. Genius!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's smart! I'm down!

𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢!

We all are seated on a bench gracefully. "Came up with anything yet?" Zuro asks. "Nope..." I say sadly. "Hey...," Saito starts as we all turn to him with disappointed looks. He smirks and says,

_**"Y'know about Titans right?"** _

**Earlier That Morning**

**3rd P.O.V**

Corporal Levi and Commander Erwin are walking through Trost when they heard panicking coming from the Underground Entrance. "....out?!....dangerous!....criminals!" Erwin and Levi look at each other and walk closer to hear the coversation.

"They had the money! I couldn't just say no!" 

"Dumbass! They're fucking **wanted** criminals!"

"They had coats on so I could-"

"Shit excuse! We have dangerous criminals roaming the streets of Wall Rose!"

"I-"

" **UNDERGROUND CRIMINALS! THUGS!"**

Levi's eyes slightly widen at the name 'Underground.' He sees Erwin smirking through the corners of his eye. "Tch.." was all he said when he turned around walking to their destination. 

**_Back to Y/N_ **

"Titans? I thought those were a myth?" I say with confusion evident in my voice 

“That was because we were Underground so we didn’t see them face to face, but I heard that Wall Maria fell because of the Titans,” Saito explains. 

“They’re trying to retake it right?” asks Zuro. “Yep! And there’s a regiment where you fight against the Titans with swo-“ Saito gets cut off by me hugging him tightly and swaying him back and forth.

”You had me at fighting Saito! I’m joining!” I say letting go of Saito. “I’ll join too,” Zuro said. 

“Of course you would Zuzu! You’d miss me too much,” I say bluntly as he rolls his eyes and mutters ‘whatever.’

”I’ll join also. I’ll train as hard as possible,” Saito said with a smile.

”Together 3ever!” I say while wrapping my arms around both of them.

“So we’re doing something else because of the ᴛʜʀɪʟʟ?” Zuro asks.

”Yup, plus fuck humanity! They suck and even our scars say so,” I say smirking as they chuckle.

_**The Next Year** _

_Early Morning_

We were currently sleeping in the 3 bedroom house we were able to afford, until I woke up and remembered today was the signing for the trainees boot camp. I walked into the bathroom in the hallway and brush my teeth.

I finish waking up and doing my morning care. I knocked on both of the boys’ door shouting “RISE AND SHINE!” hearing a groan in response and blankets ruffling.

I begin to cook a quick eggs and bacon as I rapidly eat it. I started grabbing the luggages and fixing the house as it’ll be empty for a while. I wore a (f/c) corset-detailed skirt with a white ruffled off-the shoulders shirt and finished the look with white flats and my moms gloves I still kept.

_I know you’re alive mom... just... wait for me..._ I think to myself while clenching my fist. I hear the boys finish their food and recheck their luggage before putting them next to the door ready to go for when we leave for the camp. 

**_Later_ **

We were walking through the crowd of people trying to get to Zuro who was walking 20 miles per minute. I halted my rushing when I saw Zuro from afar bumped into a green-eyed brunette. I see the brunette make an annoyed expression as I began walking slowly to the situation with Saito beside me I heard, "what.....proble-...new?" I watched as Zuro's face contort to a glare to his normal stoic face.

"I'm from Trost," I heard Zuro say bluntly while one blonde behind the green-eyed brunette have a worried expression and the raven-haired a stoic face. "I haven't seen you before, Name's Er-" he halts his talking when he saw me approaching them. "Zuro! I finally caught up to you!" I shout walking to him. He looks at me through the corner of his eye and nods.

"Er?" Zuro asks the brunette. "Oh..heh, Eren." He says while scratching his cheek and blushing slightly. I link my arm with Saito as he catches his breath. "Who's this Zu?" I ask looking at the trio in front of me confused. "Green eyes is Eren, the rest is..." Zuro says. I turn to the blonde who was staring at me with his mouth open. He gasps when I turn to him and blushes, _cute..,_ I think to myself. 

"My name's Mikasa," the raven-haired says while tightening her red scarf. I look at her black-void eyes and fall in love, _woah...,_ I think. "I-I-I'm Armin," the blonde says. I smile and say, "The name's Y/N." I say with my pearly smile I inherited. I hear the blonde gasps at the shine, the raven-hair stare with a glint in her eyes, and the brunette gulp and blush. "Zuro," he says bluntly. "Hi, I'm Saito.." the mentioned boy says shyly.

_"_ Let's be best friends, yeah!?" I say opening my arms for a hug. I hear a hum of approval from Mikasa, a nod from the blonde, and a loud 'yeah' from the brunette as I run towards the blonde and hug him. _I've been fighting the urge to hug you this tightly, it's been too long,_ I thought to myself while feelings the said boys' arm wrap themselves around my waist. 

I then move to hug the brunette and snuggling into the nook of his neck as he reciprocates. _Hugging is the best way of getting comfortable with people.._

**_Flashback_ **

I've been crying non-stop. It's been three days since I've been thrown into this home and I've spent most of it under the covers. I sat up on my bed and walked towards the shelf we had that held water bottles and some stale bread. As I walked over there someone came in front of me with a big pretty _genuine_ smile.

"Wait! I'm Hibiki and I think we should be friends! Why? I think you look super duper cool and I hate seeing you crying!" She says her grin turning into a small frown at the last words. I stood in front of her, frozen in my place and overthinking things, _huh? why are you happy? friends? yes! wait..hm.._

I made the right choice of agreeing to being friends, "sure, the name's y/n and.." I say in a gentle voice wiping my dry tears. "I don't want to see you sad," I add. She looks up at me with widened eyes and a big smile as she throws herself on my hugging my abdomen tightly. "W-Why are you-" I stutter. "Hugging is the best way of getting comfortable, y'know!" She says as she peels herself away and holds my wrist gently pulling me to another room, the boys room, 

"Let me introduce you to my cousin!"

_**End of** _ **Flashback**

I fight the urge to start tearing up in his hold as I peel myself away. I give him a big smile and move to the girl behind him except I go and hug her from the behind. I slowly approach her concealing my presence, I then wrap my arms around her arms dodging her kick and giggling. "No worries, just y/n," I whisper reassuringly in her ear feeling her arms loosen as she holds onto my arms as a hug back.

_I like her hugs..._ I say while smiling against the back of her neck. "Alrighty, enough PDA. We have to sign remember?" Zuro says bluntly. I chuckle and let go of my **comfortable** hold of Mikasa and link arms with Saito again. "Hi again boyfriend," I say jokingly as we both let out a hearty chuckle. 

We finally made it to the signing table that had a sign "104TH TRAINEES SQUAD SIGN UP." We made the line that took 30-50 minutes to make 'till we started to sign our names and got granted the uniforms that's our size. During the line we spoke about what regiment we were aiming for and guess what! We all said... **THE SURVEY CORPS**. Crazy right?

I make it to the signing board as the person says, "...thrill seeker." I look around and see no one looking as I bring my index finger that held a pocketknife and brought it to my lips and said, "shh.." I write my name, Zuro's, and Saito's. 

"S-S-Size?" the man behind the table stutters. "(y/s) women and 2 medium males." I say with a gentle smile. He hands me the uniforms with shaking arms as I whisper to him reassuringly, "don't be afraid I won't hurt you, as long as you keep your mouth shut." He nods in response and bows as I chuckle at the act.

**104TH TRAINEE SQUAD**

NAME LAST NAME AGE

Y/N L/N ◇ 12

ZURO TANAKA ✦ 12

SAITO MIZUKI ✡︎ 12

**❝We came here for the Titans,**

**fuck humanity.❞**

**❝They can die for all I care.❞**

**❝We protect each other 3ever!❞**

•

•

•

ᴛʜʀɪʟʟ sᴇᴇᴋᴇʀs

ᴊᴏɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴀɪɴᴇᴇs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAME UP WITH THE LAST NAMES LAST MINUTE LMFAOO


	6. Rite of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with screams, adamant children, and sweat. ew.

𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚎

❝ʜᴇʏ ᴍᴏᴘ-ᴛᴏᴘ!❞, Shadis yells as my delicate ears ring.

Yup, you guessed it. Me, THE Y/N L/N is currently training in the Cadet Corps. Shadis has been going around people who looked... innocent and loving, so me being a ᵐᵃˢᵗᵉʳᵐⁱⁿᵈ I figured he's going by face. Of course, Zuro and Saito had to figure that out before me but we're from the Underground so we were born with comminatory glares. 

"Sir!" the-cute-blondie-who-I-want-to-protect-for-the-rest-of-his-life Armin shouts and salutes. "What's your name maggot?!" Shadis yells, _I wonder if you have a kink for degrading Mr. Shadis,_ I wonder to myself.

"Armin Arlert, from Shinganshina, sir!" _Ooh..Y/N Arlert..it sounds nice.._

"Seriously? What kind of misery do your parents want you to have to name you that?!" Shadis responds. "It was my grandfather, sir!" Armin retorts. "Armin Arlert, what is a weakling like you doing here?" Shadis asks leaning down to him. " **To help humanity defeat the Titans!** " _Did he win..?_

"That is lovely to hear!" _Omg he won!_

"You'll make a nice snack for them! Row three, it's about face!" _Well..I was wrong but not about the face thing let's celebrate!_

Shadis then walks toward a blonde male with tan skin and asks, "What are you called?!" "Sir! My name is Thomas Wagner, I originate from the Trost District!" Thomas responds. I zone out of the boring yelling conversation they're holding and use my _superhuman_ hearing to eavesdrop another conversation that's being held. 

I listen to the conversation that an older man with wrinkles, glasses, and gray hair is having with the male behind him who has darker-shade of blonde and tan skinned. "Look at him go," the elder starts. "The man's an expert when it comes to unsophisticated recruits," He finishes. "The nostalgia," the male behind him says. 

I still hear Shadis yelling at the girl I met earlier, "Is someone as pathetic as you all Karaness can offer?!" "Sir! I'm afraid that's the case, sir!" Mina responds. "Tell your bac-" I zone out to the previous conversation as I heard them begin speaking again. "But why does he do so much intimidating?" the male behind the older man asks. "It's a **rite of passage** ," He begins.

"Through stress and deprecation, we revert them too expressionless slates. From there, we can gradually build them to become soldier standards." He finishes. "Yes Sir!" I hear one yells. "Next!" I hear Shadis yell. "He is in the first stage of that process," The gray-headed man adds. "We seem to excel at that back at my home, Sir!" the recruit shouts. "Row four, about face!" Shadis continues.

"There are some people he's skipping," the younger male questions. Shadis looks down at me and begins to lean forward until I stare at him using lethal glare. The lethal glare contains the memories of every time I let my bloodlust slip so my eyes just say, 'try it, i'll kill you mercilessly.' At least.. that's what I think. 

But it's confirmed now.

Right when I lidded my eyes half-way and stared deep into his soul with the glare I saw as his eyes widen and he takes a step back. He headbutts me only for him to stumble back when I leaned forward also. He regains his composure and gives me an approving nod that's when I hear the elder man say, "Well, I think someone just beat Shadis at his own game." As I feel their stares on me and hear the male behind him gasp.

I feel a familiar stare and look around hoping it's my _lovers_ , Armin, Mina, Eren, or **Mikasa**. I meet eyes with the widened eyes that belong to Eren Yeager as he stares at me with eyes that scream, 'HOW?' I just lick the front of my teeth and smirk as he regains his composure and looks forward again. "About him skipping people, a drill instructor is nothing compared to what some recruits have experienced," the senior says.

"They were there," He adds. "Witnesses to the hell of the Titan attack that took place 2 years ago. You can read it on their faces," He continues as the male stares at the recruits. "Well, let's get going now," he finishes as he catches the male's attention of walking forward. 

"What do we have over here?!" Shadis yells the question. _Ugh, I miss that inside voices conversation already._ "Jean Kirschtein, sir! From the Trost District!" _Ooh..he's handsome._ "And what's the reason on why you're here, cadet?" Shadis asks. "To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best," Jean responds calmly. _Yes, stay inside the walls..wait for me after every expedition, husband!_

"That's nice... you want to have a comfortable life in the interior?" Shadis asks as the mentioned-male smiles and responds, "Yes!" After announcing his confirmation he got head-butt by the biggest head, Shadis'. The two-toned color haired male falls to the ground on his knees cradling his head. "No one allowed you to take a seat, recruit! If you can't manage this neglect joining the Military Police!" Shadis yells then walks away.

"Why the hell are you smiling, idiot?!" Shadis yells with his eyes widened. "Marco Bodt at your service, sir, born in Janae. South side of Wall Rose. I aim to enlist in the Military Police and give life and limb to the King!" Marco shouts. _Awh...he's...baby..._ I pout.

"Well then, that makes you an unrealistic fool," Shadis shatters his whole life with just 8 words. "And a rube. Do you want to know the truth?" Shadis asks. _Uh oh..._ "The only use you are to King is being in his place as Titan fodder," Shadis says lowly and hostilely. "Cue-ball! You're next!"

He turns to a male who has a gray buzz-cut and gray eyes that shine to a yellowish color in the sun. "Oh- me? Sir! I'm Connie Springer, raised in Ragako Village, sir!" I blinked once and saw Connie being held by the sides of his head while Shadis says menacingly, "It's backwards, Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve that's in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people! Now tell me, is your heart on your right side?!" 

But he was interrupted by...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

By someone chewing. 

Everyone turned toward the source with agape mouthes and widened eyes. _Oh..she's bold..I like her i'll bring her food! LIFELONG FOOD FROM YOURS TRU-_ My thoughts were interrupted by Connie's loud and painful fall. Then I heard Shadis asking with outrage evident in his voice, "Hey, you. What're you doing?" The mentioned-girl looks around oblivious to the fact he's talking to her.

In less than a second Shadis appears in front of her yelling, " **You are officially on my shitlist. Just who in the hell are you?!** " _Shadis has a shit list? Woah..._ I thought to myself. I watch as the said-girl swallows down the potato she was chewing and goes into a salute with her potato still in hand. "Sasha Braus, from Dauper Village, at your assistance. Reporting for duty, sir!" She yells loud and clear for everyone to hear. ~~lol that rhymed~~

"Sasha Braus, huh? What exactly are you clutching in your hand?" He asks evidently holding in his anger. "A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten! Sir!" She says proudly. "Thievery. I understand," He says. _Tch..a potato? Back home if you were to leave a potato on a table at a pub it_ **will** be stolen.   
  


"But why here? What made you decide to eat it here of all places?" He asks confused. "It looked rather mouthwatering. And it was getting cold. So I gave it warmth in my stomach, sir!" She answers. _A-A...A SAVIOR!_ "Why? I don't get it. Why would you eat a potato?" 

•

•

•

•

•

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes? I'm quite shocked you don't know, sir." I felt my inside of my cheek bleeding from how violently I bit down on my cheek holding in my laughter. I meet eyes with Zuro and Saito who are beside each other also holding in their laughs as Saito wipes always tears that were beginning to fall. 

I hear as Sasha gasps as if she came up with an idea that can save the whole world. She ripped her steamed potato into a **very** uneven piece. "Here sir. Have half," she says reluctantly offering it. _HALF THAT'S HILARIOUS!_ He grabs the 'half' of the potato and says, "'Have Half?' Seriously?" She smiles heartwarmingly at her generous offer of offering **half** of a potato. 

What happened next was expected. She had to run laps until sundown but she had been given two options, losing food privilege for 5 days or running laps and you better know she picked laps immediately. I stood by the mess hall door eavesdropping on the boys' conversation, "Man, I thought he was going to kill potato-girl right then and there," Connie says. "Ah..what a first day," Eren sighs. "But, it was funny. Being forced to run until the sun sets didn't trouble her as much as losing meals for five days," Eren finishes.

"I think she comes from Dauper. If I remember correctly, that's a small village that hunts in the mountains," Connie says. "Hey..what's that cart?" Eren asks. "They're drop outs. They'd prefer to work in the fields than train here for the next 3 years," Mina's calming voice explains. "But.. it's the first day?" Armin says. "That's how it is. If you can't handle the stress, you have to leave," Eren explains. I hear them grunt and watch as their heads turn to Eren's' figure.

"I can't believe people would rather pull out plants than fight," Eren sighs. "I know about where some of us come from but I never got your birthplace, Eren," Marco says standing up. "The same as Armin," Eren says placing his hand on the mentioned-male's shoulder, "From Shinganshina." They all gasps with widened eyes as Marco mutters, "Oh..so..you.." "So you saw it?" Connie finishes for Marco. 

"Eh! Hey!" Marco says, panicked. "The Colossal! Did you see it?" Connie asks excitedly. "Uh- Yeah," Eren responds. 

_**IN THE MESS HALL** _

"Yeah, I saw the big guy. So what?" He says annoyed at the bombarding of questions. 

"How tall was he?!" One asked.

"Seriously?!" Another said.

"He stuck his head out over the outer wall," Eren explains. "Woah! I heard he fully stepped on the wall!" One exclaims from the group. 

I was seated in the left back corner with Saito and Zuro in front of me. We ate, listened to, and whispered to each other about the conversation that they were having. "Isn't it weird asking about such a traumatizing experience," Saito asks rather worried about the brunette. I let out a hum in agreement, "They just don't know when to stop." "They're so loud about it, too," Zuro adds.

"I also heard he stepped over the wall!" A girl added.

"That was the same gossip in my village also!" Another boy added.

"Okay, it was a lie in your village too," I silently mock as Saito looks at me and chuckles. "Nah, he wasn't that big," Eren says. "What did it look like?" My wife Mina asks. "It had a mouth like a corpse. No skin, just muscle," Eren responds. "What about the Armored Titan? The one that broke through Wall Maria?!" Asked another.

"That's what you're calling it?" Eren asked emotionless. "In all panic, it looked like any other Titan to me," Eren says bluntly. _I wasn't even there with you and I know you probably made a whole scene on how you'll kill all the Titans after it broke through._ "Liar," I heard Zuro mutter as I let out another low hum in agreement and so does Saito.

"W-What?! So what were they like?" Another one asked from the crowd. I watched as Eren froze in his spot and dropped his spoon in his soup can and cover his mouth with his hand. I snap my fingers silently and say, "I guess the guest-speaker is at its' limit." I see Zuro smirk gently at the remark and nod. 

"Guys..that's enough questions. I'm positive he doesn't want to reminisce the memory," Marco the freckled god said. "Oh my goodness...I might worship Marco...forget Wall Worshipers I'm a Marco Worshipper," I whisper as I heard a snicker and saw a nod coming from Saito. "I apologize! I did-" Connie gets interrupted by none other than Eren.

"N-NO! That's not it," he says. "Stubborn much..." I whisper actually beginning to grow worried for the boy. Eren takes a bite out of the stale bread and swallows. "Those stupid Titans. They're nothing. If we focus on excelling in the skill of using the ODM Gear we're given. Then we'll be able to return the pain the Titans gave us! I've waited years to be able to train as a soldier. All of a sudden, reality is registering. I am going to enlist in the Scout Regiment," I choke on the soup as I see Zuro and Saito covering their mouth with their fists to hold in their laughs at my reaction.

"Then I'll really send those Titans to hell! I'll kill 'em all," Eren says until someone butts in. "Hey, are you mental or something?" Jean shouts as everyone turns to him. "It's not my business but isn't signing for that regiment like suicide?" Eren fixes his sitting posture and responds, "We'll have to see. Or at least I will. You seem adamant on hiding behind the walls." I give them my full attention in amusement at the bickering, "Look, I'm just speaking realistically here, kid." Jean responds. "It's better than pretending to be a loud-mouth arrogant wannabe acting as if they're not piss-scared as the rest of us. Huh?"

Eren gets up from his seat glaring down at Jean and states, "Are you trying to fight?" "Guys!" Marco gets in between them. "Alright, sure. Makes no difference," Jean says standing up. They walk towards each other face to face as I whisper, "the height difference is real.." and get a chuckle from the boys in response. They stare at each other until the bell rings and they stare at the bell. 

Jean decides to be the big guy, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you. Call it even?" Jean finishes offering his hand for a handshake. "I was at fault, too," Eren states high-fiving(?) his fingertips. I let out a huff of amusement at the action. Eren walks out of the Mess Hall as Jean stares at his figure exiting until Mikasa walks by. I watch as Jean stares at her in astonishment, _HEY HEY MIKASA AND I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED OUR WEDDING, LOOK AWAY!_

"Um..excuse me!" Jean exclaims. I stand up and grab my tray and throw it out with the boys following behind me. I walk around the Mess Hall slowly as I keep distracting myself with other people's conversations, "I have to ask Eren if he's serious," says Saito. "Hmm.. I think he'd probably get offended.." I mutter listening to Jean conversing with Mikasa,

"I- u-uh...It's just that I've never seen anyone like you before," Jean says while blushing. _That's the best you got, love?_ "I-I mean..uh sorry. You just have really pretty black hair..," he confesses. Mikasa doesn't seem to be affected by it and responds bluntly, "Thank you." and walks away.

"Oh..we have to catch up with Mikasa..let's hurry," I say needing to ask Mikasa whether or not she wanted some things I hoarded and don't need. I walk past Jean as he hits the pillar and I feel his stares of bewilderment, _don't tell me-_ "Wait!" he exclaims. I turn my body towards him as the boys halt behind him. "Y-You're so....s-so.." he stutters uncontrollably as I stare at him with half-lidded eyes, _you just flirted with my soon-to-be-fianceé..._

"You're really like...- really pretty..beautiful...and you h-have beautiful (h/c) hair," he says the last words proudly. I stare at my silky smooth hair and back at him and nod in acknowledgment and turn back around to meet up with Mikasa. The boys walk past Jean sending him Zuro sending him glares for trying to flirt with me and Saito nodding his head as an apology for his actions as they run to catch up to me.

I'm a few feet behind them as I hear Eren say, "you should worry about your hair, if it gets too long it'll get in the way of ODM training." As Mikasa agrees and I go on the free side of Eren and before I can open my mouth Eren says happily, "Y/N! You have nice hair. I-I mean what are you here for?" he says while twirling a strand of my newly trimmed bangs. 

"A-Ah..I came to talk with Mikasa but I also have a question for you...Eren." I say and he perks up at his name coming out of my mouth. He lets out a hum in acknowledgment as I ask, "Why do you keep letting people's words get to you? They'll only bring you down." I say while placing my soft (s/c) hand on his shoulder as he stiffens at the touch. "U-Uh, you're right..it's not that big of a deal though," he says. I sigh in response rub his shoulder before moving next to Mikasa's side,

"Mikasa wanna get mar- Wanna see some things I have that I don't need," I ask her as the corner of her lips curve upward and she nods. I see Eren's eyebrow twitch as links his arm with mine and walks us back to the girls dormitory. 

_**IN THE DORMITORY** _

_Ah...Sasha should be done in about 2 hours..I have enough time._ I walk towards Mina's bottom bunk and seat myself criss cross next to her as she gets the action and takes off her hair ties for me to do her favorite braided-pigtails. "Y/N, how'd you learn to do this? You're so talented at everything I can't keep up," she giggles and I giggle also. "Little tips I learned from my mother and an old friend of mine.." 

**flashback**

"N/N! Look! I learned how to braid!" Hibiki exclaims while hugging me from behind me. I hold her arm and turn my body around facing her, "Really?! Teach me!" I say as she happily agrees. She teaches me how to braid using threads as an example and adding tips and tricks every once in while. 

We conversed a lot about her wonders on the surface, how the sky looks, the rivers, and the sun rays would feel on her pale skin. I smile gently at her dreams, _I'll escape with you and Zuzu and you won't need to read a book about it...You'll be the author..I promise.._

**end of flashback**

_You didn't let me keep my promise.. you would've been with us right now Biki.._ Mina and I converse easily with one another as our personalities click perfectly together even if it's just our first day. When we met eyes we knew we were **meant to be**. So cheesy! I love it! 

I finish with Mina as I felt a familiar cold hand gently grip my wrist and I turn to see Mikasa as she nods to her bunk. We walk over and she sits herself down on her top bunk facing the other way and hands me scissors. I understand immediately and place a rag under her for the hairs to fall and begin snipping. "I loved you hair long..but I understand you look even better with shorter hair," I say as she asks, "Really..?" "Yeah, why would I lie? You look good in anything, Mikasa." 

ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏᴄᴀʟ ʟᴇsʙɪᴀɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ sᴛᴏʀʏ

ᴍɪᴋᴀsᴀ ✕ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ✕ ᴍɪɴᴀ

ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵏⁱᵈᵈⁱⁿᵍ‧‧ᵘⁿˡᵉˢˢ‧‧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS SO LONG FOR NO REASON LMFAO BYEE

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS LONG LONG IM SORRY LMFAO


End file.
